


Give me a smile

by Game_0ver_08



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Medical Trauma, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_0ver_08/pseuds/Game_0ver_08
Summary: Shane meets the new farmer. Kori gets settled in.
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 1





	Give me a smile

Standing in shock as Robin and Lewis leave, Kori couldn’t believe what was in front of her! The farm was an absolute mess! Weeds and rocks everywhere, trees taking up at least 60% of the farm! She was in absolute disbelief. She decided to start work first thing tomorrow morning, after she unpacked her bags. She walked inside to see a note from Lewis. It read, “In case you didn’t remember, at night monsters come out! I’d recommend getting your work done before 6 pm!”  
What?

Monsters?! She didn’t recall monsters being a problem when she was little. Maybe it was from nobody being at the farm in a while. She glanced at her phone to check the time. 11:13 pm. 

“I’m gonna go see whether or not he was bluffing.” 

She walked outside. She didn’t see anything strange in particular. She decided she might as well take a quick walk around her farm. Decide where she was gonna plant the parsnips Lewis gave to her. She started to walk down the the pond nearby her house. As she gazed into the water she heard a strange otherworldly noise. She whipped around “Who’s there?” She couldn’t make out anything. Her heart began to beat harder. Kori decided it was time to head home. It was better she didn’t see whether or not Lewis was lying.

As Kori changed into her pajamas she kept thinking about that noise. Was it really a monster? She had heard of monsters such as slimes and rock crabs. Including the occasional hostile bat. Maybe it was a bat outside. Maybe it was just trying to find its way around. Her anxiety was saying otherwise. She tried to sleep but she had a hard time. She kept tossing and turning. What if it was a monster? What if it’s right outside her door? Just waiting for her to come out so it can attack? She tried to push the thoughts away.

Kori woke up to a knock on the door. She opened the door to see three unfamiliar faces. 

“Hi! Greeted one of them. We heard there was a new farmer in town so we wanted to come and greet you ourselves!” One of them grumbled muttering something under his breath. He whispered “I’m going to be late for work, can you just let me go?” The lady who had just spoken ignored him and said, “My name’s Marnie, I own the ranch south of your farm. This is my niece Jas, and my nephew Shane!” Jas looked to the ground, almost as if embarrassed. She then said, “…Hi…” Kori looked at Shane, Shane looked up and made eye contact for one fleeting second before he grumbled, turned around, and started to head towards town. “I’m so sorry about him” said Marnie. “No it’s okay! My name’s Kori, it’s a real pleasure to meet you both. If you see Shane later make sure he knows it was nice to meet him too!”

Shane’s POV

She looked exhausted. She seemed a bit flustered when she opened the door. I don’t blame her. Meeting people, especially early in the morning, fucking sucks. Her hair was an absolute mess, her shirt was slightly revealing part of her midriff. She had slight bags under her eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept at all that night.

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning to Marnie shaking me rapidly. She was saying, “Come on Shane! We’re gonna eat breakfast real quick and walk up to meet the new farmer. Get dressed and then come to the table. I’m making bacon and eggs.” This made me pissed. All I wanted to do was just walk to work and then get wasted at the saloon. Wash the feelings of self hatred away. 

I started getting dressed. Shorts, shirt, Joja Mart jacket. I grabbed a can of beer and took three big gulps. The liquid went down my throat, leaving a bitter taste in place. I finished the can and tossed it away. Walking towards the table to eat. Jas greeted me with the usual, “Good morning uncle Shane!” I ignored her and started to eat. After I finished I told Marnie I was gonna head to work early. I was hoping she’d ignore me but instead she grabbed my arm, stopping me. She said, “I already told you, we’re going to meet the new farmer.” Damn it.

The walk was about ten minutes, the whole time I was dreading meeting the farmer. I didn’t even know their name. I mostly ignored Marnie when she was talking about them. When she opened the door, I honestly was shocked. She was a lot different then I pictured her. I reminded Marnie I was gonna be late, and asked if I could leave early. She ignored me, like she’d give two fucks. I looked to the ground and then back up at her. We made eye contact for one fleeting second and I couldn’t take it, I just left. I decided I wasn’t going to be late for work, I just really didn’t want to talk to the farmer. I didn’t even get her name. 

Kori’s POV

After Marnie and Jas left I went to the toolshed and grabbed some of grandpa’s old tools. I needed almost all of them to clear enough space to plant my parsnip seeds. I got dressed in my jeans and shirt, ready to start my first day as a farmer. I went out and started to clear the wood, rocks, and weeds. After clearing a big enough space I planted the parsnips. I realized I had enough space for some more crops, so I decided to go to the local store, Pierre’s. While I started walking down, I noticed that next to the bus there was a daffodil. I walked over and picked it up, it wasn’t anything special, but it was pretty. I put it in my backpack and continued the walk towards town. 

When I finally arrived at Pierre’s I decided to check the time. 8:20. I realized Pierre’s doesn’t open for another 40 minutes. Nobody was around so I just stood there, waiting for the little store to open. After about ten minutes I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see Shane walking towards Joja Mart. I walked over to him and said “Hi! We met earlier today, the name’s Kori, you’re Marnie’s nephew Shane right?” He gave me almost a death stare and replied with, “Why are you talking to me? Go away.” And he began to walk away. 

I was shocked. I hadn’t expected that kind of response. I figured he was just having a bad day and got an idea. The daffodil! I ran over to him and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and I presented it to him. “Here! I know it’s not much, but trust me it can make all the difference!” He gave a confused look, took the flower, and said, “This is nice, thanks.” He continued his walk to Joja. 

Shane’s POV

I just sat on a bench and started drinking a spare bottle I kept on me for emergencies. This was definitely an emergency. He was feeling bothered after glancing at her face for a fleeting moment. There wasn’t anything wrong with her face. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

After he check the time he realized he had to start heading to work. As he began standing up, he saw her. 

Fuck.

Why was she here? Of all the times to come she had to choose now. He took one more swig of the bottle and started to walk as quietly as he could. He tried to be discreet so she wouldn’t notice him. Suddenly, she said approached me and introduced herself. I didn’t have time for this so I told her to go away. She just gave a sad look to ground and returned to Pierre’s. I continued walking to work. Right when I passed Alex’s house someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and found out it was only her. 

She was holding daffodil and smiling. She started speaking but I couldn’t even hear her. I was in complete shock. Why would anyone want to give the town drunk a gift? I looked at her face and she was smiling. She was almost glowing in a way. Her jet black hair was merely pulled to the side, her skin was a beautiful peach color. Her eyes were… different. One was brown, while the other was blue. He has never seen anything like it. He began to feel his face get hot, so he thanked her for the gift and continued on his way. Part of him thought that she could be his savior. From that moment on, he knew he needed to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> It may take me a while to write the next chapter. I'm sorry this one was short! Let me know what you think of it in the comments. And if you have any recommendations. I'll give credit to any ideas you give.


End file.
